Please don't go
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Draco is obsessed with his job. Hermione can't take it any longer and leaves. Leaving Draco to realize he loved her more then he ever expressed.


  


  


  


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own the song (Which by the way I thought I should mention I didn't use the whole song. To long.) It belongs to Boyz II Men. So on with the story. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


_Please don't go_

  


  


  


_ Hey baby I'm sorry_

_ I never meant to hurt you_

_Please don't go_

  


  


  


Draco Malfoy sat on his couch, head in hands, sad gray eyes staring at the floor. Memorizing the patterns on the wood floor. A crying face, a broken toy. Nothing was going well today. He lost his job and now this. He heard the slam of the bedroom door, looking up he saw Hermione holding a duffel bag. She looked straight into Draco's eyes and then headed for the door. No good-byes, no nothing. 

  


Draco slammed his fist on the table. 

  


  


_He rolled out of bed that morning, grabbing the coffee pot and filling a mug full. He opened his cell phone and call Blake, a business associate. _

  


_Yes, we need to meet him at two. Very important. _

  


_Draco, we need to talk. Hermione told him as she sat up. _

  


_Can we talk later. This calls important. _

  


_What about my mother? _

  


_Oh, I can't go. Draco looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup as he continued to drink the brown liquid. _

  


_She still hasn't met you, Draco. This is her eighth time coming to London from America. She's dying, Draco. _

  


_Can I call you back. He closed his phone. Look I can't go. Today is very important. _

  


_You know some people actually have a life. Hermione yelled as he grabbed his jacket. _

  


_I have a life, He looked at his watch. And right now, I'm late for it. _

  


  


__

__Draco walked down the sidewalk, rain beating down on his head, tracing across his cheek like the tears that remain unshed. 

  


  


_Slowly my eyes begin to see_

_ That I need you right here with me at all times, yeah_

  


  


  


__Draco slowly closed his eyes as he lowered himself on to the bench. Everywhere there were people, objects to remind him what he lost. A couple holding hands, the old coffee shop they used to go to, the exact replica of a teddy bear he bought her for valentines day hanging in a window across the street. 

  


He picked up his phone as it began to ring. Finding it was Blake, he replied. Blake I don't feel like talking right now, and threw his phone across the street only to have a man in a business suit step on it. The phone was crushed to pieces. 

  


He was slowly realizing that he had never appreciated her because he knew she was always there. Now that she was gone, he missed her. He couldn't live with out her. He just didn't know another way to live. 

  


  


_My feelings are so deep for you_

_That I won't let go, ooh no, of you _

  


  


  


  


__The air smelled of sorrow and despair or at least to him it did. He covered his face with his hands trying desperately to stop the rush of emotions. The feeling of utter, complete pain. Loneliness. He felt lost. Lost in a world where all his friends were _traitors. _And he was a traitor also

  


He stood from his bench continuing down the sidewalk, towards the park. The sidewalk seemed to end so suddenly turning into the lush green grass of the park. Stepping onto the green carpet his foot sunk into it. Walking briskly to the pond. He watched the water swirl and again his thoughts drifted to Hermione. As they so often did when he had nothing to do. 

  


He should have _never _let her go _Never. _

  


  


  


  


_I can't let this love (Slip away) _

_ And I can't turn it around (You will see) _

_ And only then_

  


  


  


  


He couldn't possible loose her and yet he already had. He watched the mist rise from the lake in search of a new place to stay: the clouds. 

  


He couldn't make her love him again, because he was nothing. He was over-obsessed with his life and never paid attention to her. 

  


He frown when he noticed he was becoming _depressed. _A major case of depression. 

  


  


  


_Please don't go away from me_

_ (I'll be there for you)_

_ When you call my name (call my name) _

  


  


  


  


__He felt like calling her up. He reached for his cell phone, then remembered he threw it. So he did the next best thing, found a quarter and went to the pay phone. 

  


Draco I don't want to talk to you. 

  


But I want to talk to you. Give me a chance to explain. 

  


What's there to explain. Your job is more important than I am. 

  


Please. I'll always be here for you all you have to do is ask. 

  


That's very romantic and all, but it's a bunch of bull. 

  


_I'll reach out my hand to you_

_ (I'll welcome you)_

  


  


  


__Your always welcome at my house, then. He told her. If you ever have a hard day and just want to talk to a friend. I'll be here. 

  


How sweet. She replied sarcastically.

  


Damnit, Hermione. I'm trying to apologize. Do you know how hard this is for me? And you are stomping on my pride. 

  


Draco, this is no way to make amends. 

  


  


_To my heart(my future, my heart)_

_ Please don't go away from me_

  


  


  


__ He took in a deep breath, counting to ten. I love you. 

  


You wait till now to say this. Do you know where I am? 

  


He looked around the payphone, people passing, cars rushing, dogs barking. No, I don't. 

  


I'm at Harry's. 

  


_We can work this out girl_

_ Whatever it may be, girl _

_Please don't go (no, no please don't go) _

  


  


  


__Is that supposed to mean something to me. We can work this out. 

  


I can- 

  


Whatever it is. 

  


I'm in love with Harry! Can we work that out? 

  


Draco was in shock. I hope you have a good life together. He heard himself say. Then he hung up the phone. 

  


  


_You know, it's not often that we see each other That's why I cherish every moment spent together _

  


  


  


__He hadn't seen her that much when they were together. So now that they were apart _every _moment was cherished. He was remembering falling in love, the late nights by candle light, counting the stars. She had been his everything. 

  


Turing from the lake, he tried to remember some place he could go. Anyplace, that would keep these painful memories away. There, unfortunately was no such place. 

  


So, ha headed home. There he could be alone in his grieving.

  


  


  


  


_When you're away, temptations may come. _

_ Above of when I get caught up (By you)_

_(By you, by you)_

_ I let go_

  


  


  


  


__He sunk down onto his couch, pitifully. He had never lost true love, because you can't lose something you never had in the first place. But with Hermione it was different. He never realized he had it till he lost it. 

  


He had let her go. Let her go stay with potter, if she was happy, damnit he was going to be happy.

  


But, he didn't feel happy. 

  


He felt like shit. 

  


_Thinking about you each day_

_ I feel (I love you and I'll never let go)_

_ Your love makes my head spin_

_Round in round in a daze_

_ Baby_

  


  


  


  


__It was a whirlpool of emotions. But it only mad he cry. Thinking back to the older days. When they were so in love. It made him cry to. It made him dizzy with love and saddened with loss. He loved her. And if he had a choice now. He would have never let go. 

  


  


_Please don't go away_

_ I'll be right there_

_ I'll be right there_

_ I'll be right there_

_I'll be right there_

_I'll be right there_

  


  


  


__

__He would wait till the sun fell from the sky but that would take quite awhile. And that while he did not have. He loved her with every inch of his being and she was off with potter. Maybe he can go over there and apologize, it was an idea. Cleaning himself up. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door

  


  


  


  


_I'll be right there. _

  


__

  



End file.
